Alone In The Dark
by Secrets Of The Moonlight
Summary: For as long as he can remember, Ghost has had the ability to transform into any dark pokemon he pleases. When he runs into a girl named Summer, by chance, his entire world is turned upside down. This is only my second story, and I completely suck at summary's, but please read and review anyway!
1. Chapter 1

**I've this idea in my head for a couple months now and finally decided to write it. So please read and review. I'm sorry if there are any errors I didn't notice when I proofread this, if there is just tell me and I will fix it right away. I only own the characters of Ghost and Summer. Thanks. :)**

For as long as I can remember I've had the ability to transform into any dark type Pokemon I please. I am unsure of where this ability comes from, or whether or not there are others like me. What I do know is that I have to keep this a secret at all costs. If someone were to find out, news would spread like wildfire among the humans. I would rarely get any rest, and being a dark Pokemon, I take moonlight to sunlight any day. My name is Ghost. I know it may not be the most original of all names, but it's been my name for as long as I can remember. At this point you might be thinking that I am a Pokemon, I am unsure that's exactly what I'd count as, but I do have a human form. So what I don't know is whether I would be counted as a human or a pokemon, or both. With all formalities aside, let's get started!

I walked quickly away, keeping my eyes cast toward the ground. I really didn't want to catch any attention. Whether or not I was, I was unsure, but I don't want to stick around to find out. As I stepped out of the building, I nearly had to retreat back indoors because of the sudden brightness. The sunlight burned at my skin, clawing and biting with its invisible rays. I've always hated the sun and its unnecessary brightness. I sighed, growing used to the uncomfortable conditions. As I was lost in my thoughts, I hadn't been paying much attention to where I was going and smashed head first into someone else.

I groaned. Great, now I have this to deal with. I glanced down at the person I'd crashed into. She was sitting on the ground rubbing her forehead. She had light green hair and light brown eyes. I offered her my hand, and pulled her to her feet.

"Sorry bout that." I muttered lowly to her, refusing to meet her gaze. I figured that maybe if I didn't look at her then she might just accept my apology and leave. But I should've known that it wouldn't be that easy.

"It's fine. It was probably my fault anyway. I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going. By the way, my name's Summer. What's yours?" The girl asked, smiling happily.

"My name? Well my name's Ghost, now I _really _should be going." I replied, gritting my teeth. I had to find someway to get rid of her.

"Ghost? I've never met a human named Ghost before." Summer commented, she had her head tilted to the side and her right hand rested on her chin.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Well, now you have. Now if you don't mind, I have to go now." I walked around her and began walking away, glad to finally have ended the conversation.

"Ghost! Wait!" Summer called after me, starting to follow, "Where are you going anyway?"

"Does it matter?" I answered, letting my irritation show. To my surprise, Summer still refused to leave.

She nodded her head. "Yes, Ghost it does matter."

I nearly started growling in irritation. "Why does it matter? What makes it any of your business?!" I shouted, my voice ringing in anger.

In all of the commotion of my anger, the hood I had up to shield my face from the sun and to help hide my features fell down. I froze, now watching Summer's face carefully.

Summer certainly looked surprised, but she didn't look at all freaked out. The reason I thought she might be a little freaked out by my appearance is the fact that my eye color isn't exactly normal. I have one eye that is a golden color, while the other is a deep red color. Over all I am not the tallest person either. I am defiantly on the short side and probably appear to be scrawny and weak. My hair is jet black and I usually for reasons I don't even know, usually wear darker clothing.

Summer murmured something softly, jolting me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I cocked my head sideways a bit with a confused expression on my face.

"I said I'm sorry." Summer repeated, her voice still as soft as before.

"Oh, uh okay." I replied, hating how stupid I sounded. I took off at a sprint ignoring Summer's calls. I had just messed up again. I threw myself into the shadows and shifted into an Umbreon. I shook myself off and sighed.

I'm not going back into my human form anytime soon. I glanced up at the sun, it looked to be about midday. Plenty of time for me to curl up and take a nap before it gets dark. With thoughts about Summer still going through my head, I curled up and quickly drifted off to sleep.

**Please review. I would really love to get some reviews on this. I hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow. Thanks ~**

**Secrets Of The Moonlight **


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally finished Chapter Two. It had taken a little longer than I had originally thought it would, but that was due to some last minute Summer Homework I had to finish up. This Chapter is longer than Chapter one, but I'd still like to make Chapter three a lot longer. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

I drowsily opened my eyes. The moon was now high in the sky, its pale glow gently lighting up the wooded area I had fallen asleep in. As I got to my feet, I pricked my ears listening carefully for any signs of anyone nearby. Much to my surprise I faintly could hear the sound of someone talking.

I trotted off to investigate. After all if I get into any trouble I could probably just fight my way out. As the voice gradually became louder, I spotted the glow of a fire through the trees. The words were clear now.

"Well, there you go Fire!" A strangely familiar voice said. I stopped at the edge of the clearing, crouched in the shadows. In the clearing, Summer sat on a log by a fire, next to her was a red fox.

"Vulpix?" It asked softly peering at the shadows where I crouched. My blood ran cold. Did it see me? I crouched there, frozen in place by fear.

"What's wrong Fire?" Summer asked, as she calmly pet the Vulpix's head. "Do you see something?"

Fire nodded eagerly. "Well then Fire. Well then, let's find out what it is." Summer told her happily.

Before I could even react, Fire stood before me. Her brown eyes brimmed with curiosity. "Fire what did you find?" Summer called while running over to join her Vulpix. "An Umbreon? Awesome!" Summer crouched down in front of me, smiling happily. I ignored her and started to walk away. There was no way I was going to let myself get stuck around _her again. _

"Aww, wait a second! Please don't leave Umbreon! I promise I won't try catching you or anything." Summer yelled after me. I continued to walk away. I really didn't want anything to do with that crazy trainer, whether she promises to not battle me or not.

"Where are you going? Summer's telling the truth ya know!" Fire called, bounding after me in long strides.

" I don't care whether your trainer is lying or not. All I want to do is escape all of mankind. Now if you don't mind, I would like to get on with my life." I snapped, glancing back at Fire." _Alone." _

Fire dropped her head. "But why would you want to be all by yourself? Wouldn't you get lonely?"

I sighed. " I'm used to being alone. And I'd prefer to keep it that way. Now why don't you go back to your trainer and go to sleep. It's the middle of the night." I replied, breaking out into a jog. The Vulpix sure was being persistent. Just like her trainer.

"Fine. But you know eventually your gonna go all crazy from loneliness." With that, Fire turned and trotted back off towards her trainer. I sighed with relief. I was finally alone again.

My stomach grumbled. I realized that it had been at least a day since my last meal. Against my better judgment, I switched back into my human form and headed into town.

…...Summer's POV...

I watched Fire trot back into camp with a disappointed look on her face. I guess things didn't turn out well with the Umbreon. I sighed. What a strange Umbreon that had been too. It looked perfectly normal except it had one gold eye. An image flashed before my eyes. The boy I'd met earlier, Ghost, he had the same color eyes as the Umbreon. Maybe it was just some coincidence. Thinking about it now, the Umbreon almost seemed like it had recognized me. I shook my head. What was I thinking? No way was Ghost the Umbreon.

"What do you think Fire? Do you think that the Umbreon we saw was Ghost?"

"Vul?" Fire asked, tilting her head and shrugging.

"Yeah I'm probably just crazy, huh?" I sighed, stroking Fire's soft head. The Vulpix responded with a purr like sound. I smiled. I shouldn't worry about Ghost and the Umbreon. I had to focus on training Fire and earning badges. If I didn't collect all eight badges I'd never be able to enter the Pokemon league. I stood.

"Come on Fire. Let's get going. I know it's late, but I just don't think I'll be able to sleep at this point." I told my faithful partner.

Fire nodded agreement and bounded on ahead of me down the trail. I laughed and ran after her. Together, we sprinted through the forest, as the trees slowly began to thin out. Looming in the distance was the massive form of one of the many mountains that were common throughout the Embra region.

Nestled beneath the mountain was the little town of Black Fire. Black Fire was home to Madelyn, the Electric Gym leader.

The town was silent and deserted when we entered through its little black gate. I scanned the dark streets, finding nothing. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move along one of the sidewalks. Who would be out at this time of night? Quietly, I followed the dark shape in front of me. The shape had stopped outside a little coffee shop and stuck their hands into their pockets. Cautiously, I approached them.

"Hello?" I said quietly, feeling a little scared. The person turned their head to look at me. I caught a glimpse of familiar red and gold eyes.

"Ghost?"

"What do you want?" Ghost asked irritably.

"Well, I...um...I just saw you standing there and was wondering why?" I replied lamely. I hated how stupid I sounded.

"Why not stand here?"

"Well, um I don't know. Hey, you want a coffee or something?" I asked, mustering up some courage.

Ghost sighed then shrugged. "Oh I don't know. What makes you think that I'd want coffee from the likes of you anyway?"

"F-from the likes of me?" I stuttered, looking at him with a horrified expression. "w-what's that suppose to mean?"

Ghost grinned, holding in laughter. "Take it easy Summer. I was just teasing." He walked forward and pushed the glass door to the coffee shop open and held it while indicating with his other arm for me to enter.

I nodded shyly and walked into the coffee shop. Instantly I was greeted by the mouth watering aroma of freshly brewed coffee and baking muffins. Ghost walked in after me still grinning.

"Gosh, you didn't smile this much yesterday." I commented walking up to the counter.

Ghost looked at me. "Yesterday?"

"Yeah yesterday. It's well past 1 A.M."

"Oh" Ghost replied, shrugging.

The lady at the counter smiled, she had short brown hair and kind brown eyes. "What can I get for you this morning?"

"Can I get two coffees and two muffins please." I replied to the lady, whose name tag read "Bonnie".

Bonnie nodded, "Of course. Now what kind of muffins do you want hun?"

"Uh chocolate chip."

Bonnie nodded again and disappeared into the kitchen. She reappeared several minutes later with my order. "That'd be 10 Poké."

I thanked her and handed her the money. I grabbed the food and walked over to one of the tables set up in the room.

I sat down and opened the bag. Ghost sat down across from me. Fire sat by our table looking up at us happily.

I pulled out the muffins and handed him one. The other I split in half and gave half of it to Fire. The Vulpix delightedly gulped it down. I took a bite of my muffin and watched Ghost's expression.

He sat there carefully and cautiously eating his muffin, almost as if he expected it to be poisoned or something. I couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind. Yesterday he had seemed so determined to have nothing to do with me, yet here we are sitting here having coffee and muffins together. I glanced down at Fire. She had just finished her half of the muffin and was currently licking crumbs off her lips.

My thoughts drifted back to the Umbreon. Could it really some how have been Ghost? I looked back up at Ghost. He had finally finished the muffin and now looked back at me with a careful expression on his face. I made up my mind. I would ask Ghost about the Umbreon I saw. I took a deep breath and begun telling him all about my encounter.

Ghost's careful expression had been replaced with a mutual look, but as I carefully studied his expression I noticed the look of horror hidden in his eyes.

**Well, that concludes Chapter Two, sorry about the kind of abrupt ending. I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are highly appreciated so I know how I can improve. Well thanks for reading. I hope to have Chapter Three done soon. **

**Thanks ~**

**Secrets Of The Moonlight **


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally completed Chapter 3. I really appreciate all the reviews I've been getting. So thank you to all of those you reviewed. Anyway here's Chapter 3. **

...Ghost's POV...

Oh hell no she _knew_. She knew that I was that Umbreon. She must have recognized my eyes. I sighed inwardly.

"Ghost?" Summer started again, trying to catch my gaze. I avoided her stare, looking instead at the floor. "That Umbreon, it was you wasn't it?"

I sighed. How could I get out of this one. Argh! Why did I have to be so damn stupid! I could've easily avoided all of this if I'd only stayed in the forest. But _no._ I had to come all the way into this damn town because I was hungry and didn't feel like eating a bunch of stupid berries!

Summer stared at me with a confused expression. "Ghost? Are you okay?"

"Pix?" Fire chimed in from where she sat.

I took a deep breath and stood. I couldn't confess and tell her everything. I ran out of the coffee shop and sprinted into the shadows. Immediately, I switched forms. This time I changed into a Houndoom. I padded off deeper into the shadow filled alley. I judged that it was right around 3 A.M. I have to get out of this town before people start waking up. I've gotten myself into enough trouble by now.

At the end of the alley rose a metal fence. I used flamethrower in a desperate attempt to break through the fence. To my surprise, the flamethrower actually melted away a gaping hole in the fence plenty big enough for me to fit through. Once I was on the other side of the fence, I began running. I wanted to get as far away from here as possible and never look back.

I traveled throughout the day without rest. I finally stopped to rest when the sun had reached its highest point in the sky. I sat there on the edge of a meadow panting. I definitely would not be going towards any cities or towns for a while. And when I finally do, I need to find some kind of way to disguise myself. At least then I'll be able to avoid any more incidents like what had just happened with Summer. I stood after a few minutes of rest.

I continued my trek to the middle of nowhere. I kept to the shadows on the edge of the meadow to the best of my ability, being extra careful to move soundlessly and without a trace. From now on I'd live like a Pokemon and only a Pokemon. The only time I'll transform back into a human is when I absolutely have too. Until then I can just relax a bit and live life as a wild Pokemon. I smiled to myself as I walked along. It'll be good to get back to my old routine of me me me.

Just as the sun started to retreat behind the horizon, I finally found what I was looking for. About an hour or two ago I had started making my up a mountain. Where I now stood, was before an empty cave that lay maybe halfway up the mountain. I yawned as I walked into the cave and curled up into a ball. I was asleep within minutes.

_I stood at the peak of a mountain. Down before me the land stretched on for miles and miles. Every now and then I'd see the shapes of Pokemon traveling down below me. I couldn't understand where all of them were heading. Then all of a sudden the scene before me changed. I was now sitting in my human form watching people panic all around me. Blood curdling screams echoed around the city that slowly rose into flames. I felt fear spread through me as I tried to move but found I could not. I watched helplessly as the flames approached rapidly. 3...2...1..._

I jolted awake, breathing heavily. What kind of dream was that. It made absolutely _no _sense. I stood and walked outside to stretch my legs. I glanced up at the sky. It looked to be about early morning. I smiled to myself. It sure was peaceful up here, there's no commotion or noises or annoying trainers. All of the sudden I heard a loud smash. I tilted my head, listening for any other noises. What they heck was that anyway? Ironic how it suddenly becomes noisy right after I said it was peaceful and quiet.

I trotted off to investigate the sound. I moved quickly and soundlessly through the rocky terrain. To my surprise, I saw no other Pokemon. Usually in the Embra region you find Pokemon everywhere. I frowned, yesterday I didn't see any Pokemon either. You'd think that I'd at least see a few rock types considering how this is a mountain. I paused and crouched behind a large boulder.

Two trainers were in the middle of a battle. A boy stood across from a girl shouting out commands to a tired but determined looking Electabuzz. The girl ordered her Cherubi to dodge the Electabuzz's thunder punch.

"Come on Electabuzz! You can do it! Use thunder punch one last time!" The boy called out, clenching his fists in determination.

"Don't underestimate us Jose, me and Cherubi aren't going to give up that easily. Now Cherubi use razor leaf!" The girl yelled back. The Cherubi used razor leaf, getting a direct hit on the Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz! Hang in there!" Jose cried out desperately, but he knew that it was over. Electabuzz lay unconscious on the ground. It's eyes now swirled. Jose took out a Pokeball.

"Nice try Electabuzz, now a take a nice long rest." He returned his Pokemon then turned to face his opponent. "Wow, your Cherubi is a lot stronger. Your training it really well Trinity."

Trinity grinned as she recalled Cherubi. "Thanks Jose. You and Electabuzz weren't half bad yourselves."

It made no sense. How were there _trainers _out here but no wild Pokemon? I suppressed a sigh. I don't think I'll ever understand life. I guess this mountain isn't the best place to live after all. If trainers come here than I'll probably end up getting discovered again. And already there's no guarantee that Summer hasn't told everyone about my ability. I felt a slight twinge of guilt thinking about Summer. I had just ran out of the shop and left her confused and hurt. Summer hadn't done anything wrong. She had just been curious. I can't really blame her. I don't even know what I am, so how could I have expected her not to ask about it. I turned my attention back to the trainers. I couldn't afford to not pay any attention to where they were.

Jose and Trinity were heading my direction.

"Do you think we could find any Pokemon in this area?" Jose asked, his hazel eyes focused on the uneven ground ahead of him.

"I don't know." Trinity replied. "Pokemon don't usually come around here anymore because it's a popular training ground. All the same, it really can't hurt to look."

I felt really stupid. No wonder there weren't any Pokemon around. They weren't idiots like me. I began to back away slowly, before stopping. If I continue to back away. The trainers will see me. I crept forward and grinned. I switched forms again. This time becoming a Darkrai. I immediately became part of the shadows, sinking out of sight of the humans. I had almost forgotten that I could become _any _dark type Pokemon and not just the regular ones. For some strange reason, I felt a little guilty for taking the form of Darkrai. It just didn't feel right.

I watched the trainers walk right pass me without noticing that I was there. Then again they couldn't even see me. After the were gone, I went into my human form. I was not going to take any chances about getting caught by any humans as a Pokemon. I began making my way down the other side of the mountain, ready to face anything that awaited me.

…...Summer's POV...

I sighed and looked down at Fire.

"He really does hate me doesn't he?" I asked her. Fire shook her head and rubbed up against my leg, trying to make me feel better. "Don't worry girl, I won't let it bother me. Now let's go challenge Madelyn."

I rose from my seat and walked out of the coffee shop. The streets now had several people roaming, heading off to there jobs with tired expressions. The Black Fire Gym lay on the other side of town, right at the edge of the city. I was surprised to see Madelyn already outside her gym. She was just walking out of the alley next to the gym with a worried look on her face. Next to her strode the proud form of her trusted Luxray.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, walking over to her.

"We just discovered a hole in the fence behind the Gym. The hole is definitely new and by the looks of it, was made by a very powerful Pokemon. The entire bottom half of the fence was melted by some kind of Fire attack and the grass surrounding the fence is completely burnt away." Madelyn answered. She began to walk back down the alley, gesturing for me to follow.

I followed behind quickly. Glancing down to make sure Fire was still with me. As always, the loyal Pokemon was walking next to me, a serious expression on her face to match everyone's mood. I smiled a little, Fire could always make any situation a little better with her confidence and persistence. My eyes widened in surprise as we reached the fence. Sure enough the fence was partially melted and blackened.

"Any clue to what Pokemon did this?" I asked crouching next to the hole to examine it.

Madelyn shook her head. "No clue yet. All we know is that it was some type of Powerful fire type."

I looked up at Madelyn. "Are you sure it was a fire type? There are other Pokemon that can use fire type moves."

Madelyn shrugged. " I'm just assuming. But you brought up a good point. Technically, any Pokemon could have done this."

Madelyn smiled, "Now, were you here for a battle?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I can come back some other time if you want." I offered. I really didn't want to be a bother, especially with her investigating this.

"Now is perfectly fine. Come on Luxray, let's get inside the gym." Madelyn led the way into the gym which was smaller than it first appeared to be.

It's walls were white with yellow and black electric designs covering it. In the first room, stood a little coffee table with several magazines scattered across it. In the front of the room next to an open door, was a desk with a young girl behind it. The girl smiled and waved when she saw Madelyn.

"Time for a gym battle?" The girl asked from across the room.

"Yes, then it'll be back to the investigation." Madelyn replied. She then walked through the open door.

On the other side of the door, was the battlefield. It was a simple dirt field with the usual markings sprayed onto it with white paint.

I walked over to one side of the field as Madelyn took her position. The referee stood in the middle off to the side.

"Are both sides ready?" He called out. Madelyn nodded. I took a deep breath and nodded. This was it my very first gym battle. "Each side will be allowed to use three Pokemon. Only the challenger is allowed to switch. Now begin!"

"You ready Fire?" I asked, looking down at my partner.

"Vul!" Fire cried out. Determination dancing in her eyes. Fire ran out into the field to await her opponent.

"Luxio! Your Up!" Madelyn called, a smug smile on her face. "Luxio use thunder fang!"

Luxio charged down the field, it's teeth glimmering with electricity. Fire braced herself and waited a command.

I waited until Luxio started closing in on Fire. "Now use flamethrower!"

Fire opened her mouth and spat out fire. The flames hit Luxio full on the face. The electric Pokemon paused, pawing at it's face tenderly.

"Fire now, finish this off with fire fang." I called to my Pokemon. I watched as Fire completed the move and stepped back, revealing an unconscious Luxio.

"Luxio is unable to battle! Vulpix wins!" The referee announced raising a flag toward me. I sighed in relief. One down, two to go. I just hope Fire can hang in there. I was really starting to regret only having one Pokemon. Maybe I should've thought this through a tad bit more.

I stood there, trying to figure out a strategy to defeat Madelyn. I knew one thing for sure. This was _not _going to be easy.

**I'm now accepting Ocs, through PM or Review is fine.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Pokemon Team:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Other:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally completed Chapter 4. Sorry about the wait. Anyway presenting Chapter 4!**

…...Summer's POV...

"Okay Fire. Ready to continue?" I asked. Fire nodded eagerly. Although Fire received no damage when battling Luxio, she is still going to be the only Pokemon battling.

"Luxio return. You battled brilliantly my friend. Now Lanturn, it's your time to shine!" Madelyn said, returning Luxio and sending out Lanturn.

I felt panic rise through me. Not only was Lanturn an electric type, Lanturn was also part water type. That meant bad news for Fire and I. If Fire were to get a direct hit by a water attack it'd be over for us.

"Lanturn use surf." Madelyn ordered, a smile creeping across her lips. I hesitated. Now what? No matter what Fire is going to be KO'd. Unless...

"Fire use dig to try to avoid surf!" I shouted out in desperation. I was pretty should that this battle was over, but it was worth a shot. Fire burrowed underground just disappearing before the massive wave came crashing down.

…..Ghost's POV...

I paused at the bottom of the mountain. Thoughts of Summer raced through my mind. I tried shaking the thoughts out of my head. She knew about me. She knew about my stupid ability. But she hadn't responded the way the others had. She never attempted any of the things they had tried. I bit my lip, hating the memory that appeared before my eyes.

_I tried in desperation to dodge all the attacks that raced toward me. But there were so many of them and only one of me. I cried out in pain as I was knocked and bashed around. The coppery taste of blood filled my mouth, and the stench of my own blood hung in the air. I knew that they wouldn't stop until I gave in. I painfully picked myself up off the blood soaked grass. My eyes slowly rose to meet the cold black eyes of my attacker. My attacker smiled coldly._

"_Are you ready to give up while you still can?" His voice was soft and cold. The very sound of it sent shivers down my spine. "If you don't then you will not leave here alive."_

_I attempted to swallow, but found that my mouth was too dry and swollen. "I will never give up. You. do. not. Own. me." I spat out the words. Glaring coldly at him. _

_He continued to smile. It was a grin of pure evil. I knew that my end was drawing near. As strange is it is, I am almost happy about it. Then there will be no one who wants to hurt me or capture me or experiment on me. Maybe I'll even find out where I'm from. I felt a slight pang of sadness. That is if I even had parents or family. The cold sound of Flare's voice jolted me back into reality. I once again found myself gazing into his icy black eyes. _

"_Finish him off." _

I shook my head, forcing the memory away. I was shaking and shivering, frozen in place by the fear the memory had forced upon me. As I recovered, I began to feel guilt gnawing away at me. How could I have compared Summer to Flare. Summer had never tried any of the things Flare had. She had never even followed me when I had fled. Instead she just let me leave every time. I should at least make sure she's okay. I can't just leave her and not know what happened to her. I switched into a Weavile and dashed back towards Black Fire.

By the time I reached the hole in the fence, I felt exhausted. I switched into an Umbreon and trotted through the hole. I walked out of the alley and stopped. Now where could Summer be? I groaned, I probably should've thought of this ahead of time.

"Please hang in there Fire! I believe in you!"

I pricked my ears toward the sound. Had it come from the gym? It was defiantly Summer's voice. I raced down the side of the gym and shove through the double doors of the gym. I followed the sounds of the battle and ended up at the field where Summer stood at one end watching a huge wave crash down upon the battle field. On the other end of the field stood the gym leader. The gym leader wore a smug expression as she watched the wave. Behind the wave, a Lanturn sat with a smug expression of its own, knowing that this battle was over.

Once the water had drained out of the field, it revealed Fire washed up out of a hole in the ground, swirls in her eyes.

"Vulpix is unable to battle, Lanturn is the winner!" The referee called, raising a flag toward Madelyn. The referee then turned to me. "Please send out your next Pokemon."

Summer returned Fire after telling her what a good job she had done, before glancing back up at the ref. "I...uh.. I don't really have another Pokemon."

The referee looked confused. "But isn't that your Umbreon?" He indicating me. I watched as Summer turned around to see me seated in the doorway.

"G-Ghost?" She asked uncertainly. I smiled and nodded. Madelyn cut in impatiently.

"Do you have another Pokemon or not?" She demanded. Summer looked up at her then back at me. I nodded to her. Even though it had been a while since I had battled for a human I once again found myself willing too.

"I do. You ready Ghost?" Summer asked me as I trotted out into the field.

"Breon!" I confirmed, taking up a battle stance.

"Very well then. Lanturn thunderbolt now!" Lanturn gave off a powerful thunderbolt that hit me directly. I winced as the electricity coursed through my body but quickly shook it off. I glanced back at Summer.

"Ghost use shadow ball!" She called out. I could hear the uncertainty in her voice, but listened to her none the less. I focused the dark energy that flowed through my being into a large shadowy ball, I held there in forming in front of my mouth, allowing the shadow ball to reach it's full size. I released the shadow ball,slamming it down upon my foe. Lanturn cried out in pain, but remained conscious.

I sighed. Of course it couldn't have been a one hit KO. That would've been to easy.

Madelyn gritted her teeth. "Lanturn hang in there and use surf again."

I glanced up at the wave. Summer had frozen up completely unsure of what to do. I sighed and shook my head. If she was unsure then I'd just have to take matters into my own hand, err well paws. I awaited the massive wave.

The wave came crashing down on top of me. I started coughing and sputtering as I tried to keep my head above the water long enough for the water to drain away. The struggle was draining away my energy and ebbing away at my will power to stay afloat. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the water finally drained away. I immediately spat up water as soon as my paws touched the soggy ground. After emptying my stomach from unwanted water, I closed my eyes and used moonlight. I sighed contently, feeling energy and power flow through my veins once again.

"Umbreon!" I cried out a battle cry and charged forward into a quick attack. I made sure to move fast enough to prevent Lanturn from attacking me first. I collided head on the water electric type Pokemon, leaving me with a slight head ache and a fainted opponent. I stepped back and smirked at the fuming gym leader.

"Luxray." Madelyn said simply. The huge electric Pokemon stepped forward, taking it's place in front of Madelyn in the field. "Thunder Fang."

Luxray charged down the field swiftly, its fangs glowing with electricity. I leapt out of the way and used double team. Madelyn looked slightly confused because of my battling without command. Summer stood on our side of the field watching me, clearly unsure of what to do.

I smiled, all of my copies doing so also. I charged a shadow ball in front of me, while Luxray was still trying to find the real me. The shadow ball hit Luxray hard in the face. The Pokemon simply growled and shook off the attack. My mouth dropped open. Really? My shadow ball didn't work?! Oh well, I guess it's time for plan B. Before I could carry out plan B, Madelyn ordered Luxray to use shock wave.

The electric wave hit me and all of my copies causing them to disappear. I growled fiercely in frustration. The Luxray laughed.

(Pokemon Language)

"Your attacks are nothing compared to my attacks." Luxray announced to me, still laughing.

I glared at the cocky Luxray. "Is that what you think?" I sent an array of shadow balls at the Luxray followed by a dark pulse. Luxray dodged most of the shadow balls, but a few of them hit there mark. The dark pulse also hit, dealing quite a bit of damage.

Still, Luxray refused to go down. "You know little Umbreon, I'm not Madelyn's strongest Pokemon for nothing." Luxray fired a charge beam at me now.

I dodged the attack leaping into a quick attack. I smashed myself into Luxray with as much power as I could manage. My attack only managed to knock Luxray back a few feet. I fired a few more shadow balls and dashed off using quick attack once again.

Luxray growled, unable to keep up with my quick movements.

"Luxray enough fooling around! Finish this with discharge!" Madelyn ordered, bored with watching the battle.

Luxray obeyed and let off a devastating amount of electricity. I gritted my teeth and held my ground. I grimaced as the electricity coursed through my body. I felt my legs start to buckle and my vision was slowly fading to black. I shook my head, fighting to stay conscious.

"Hang in there Ghost! You can do this! I know you can!" Summer cheered me on. I felt a new found energy course through me, my will power to win this battle renewed. I regained my balance and used moonlight. I cherished the energy and power that flowed thorough me once again. I grinned at Luxray.

Time for me to finish this. I raced forward using quick attack and slammed into Luxray for the last time. At the close range I was, I fired another array of shadow balls and finished the battle off with dark pulse. Luxray fell to the ground, swirls in its eyes. The referee raised a flag toward me. Luxray is unable to battle! Umbreon wins, which means the victory goes to the challenger!"

I smiled and cried out with joy. I ran back over to Summer and grinned up at her.

Summer knelt down next to me and threw her arms around my neck. "Thank you so much Ghost! You were amazing."

Summer then stood and walked over to Madelyn. The gym leader smiled. "Well done. You pulled off quite an impressive battle. Here is the Storm badge, you earned it." Madelyn handed Summer a black badge shaped like a lightning bolt. Summer smiled and pulled a badge case out of her pocket. She carefully placed the badge in its place and thanked Madelyn.

Together we walked out of the gym. At first everything seemed peaceful. That's when the screams started. I shifted into my human form and grabbed a hold of Summer's wrist pulling her next to me.

"Summer you need to leave Black Fire immediately. I will meet up with you later as soon as I can. Got it?" I ordered, whispering the instructions softly into her ear. I knew all to well that I'd seen this before. Images of my dream flashed through my mind.

"But Ghost why?" Summer asked , gazing up at me.

"Please Summer just do it."

Summer nodded and raced down the path that led out of the city. The first of the flames started not long after Summer left.

I had been shoved back by the swarms of panicking people. I lost my balance and ended up sitting up against a wall. I attempted to stand but found I could not. Panic rose within me. It was exactly like my dream. Next would come the...

I never got to finish my thought as a huge wall of fire was rapidly burning its way towards me, leaving a path of destruction behind it.

The flames approached me just as they had in my dream. I could feel the heat increasing by each little second as the flames drew closer. 3...2...1... all at once the flames stopped. Steam rose from the place the fire had been just moments ago. A tall figure stood there with a Blastoise standing next to him. The man had shoulder-length golden hair and narrow cold black eyes. He was broad chested and clearly very strong. He wore all black with a golden flame design at the collar of his shirt. Flowing out behind him was a black cape with golden flames also making its way up it. The sight of this man sent chills down my spine. Flare had returned.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting. I really appreciate it. Of course any and all reviews are welcome. I'd love to hear what you think.**

**Secrets Of The Moonlight**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I know it's literally been months since my last update and I apologize for that. But without further ado, I give you Chapter 5. :D**

Ghost's POV

I stared up in horror at my old enemy. Hatred burning through my veins like venom. Before me stood my former master, assuming you could even consider scum like him something as decent as a master.

"Ghost?" Flare questioned smugly, his black eyes seemed to burn into my own as I met his gaze with a glare. "Well isn't this a pleasant surprise. It certainly has been awhile hasn't it?"

I ignored him as I once again attempted to push myself to my feet. Much to my relief I could. Once I was standing I shifted into an Umbreon .

Flare grinned as he pulled a handful of Pokeball's out of the air. His grin sent shivers down my spine, he was planning something. Pokemon appeared out of the Pokeball's all of them were clearly powerful and of a high level. I quickly observed all of the seven Pokemon that I was about to face. A Blastoise, a Charizard, an Infernape, a Salamance, a Rhyperior, a Fearow, and a Ninetales. I took a deep breath to prepare myself for the up coming battle. Unlike most battles this one would have no rules, I could be fighting for my life here. I took up a battle stance glaring out at my seven opponents.

"Attack" The command rang out and echoed through the empty remains of what once had been Black Fire. The seven Pokemon leapt into battle. I dashed sideways dodging a flamethrower that probably would've burnt me to a crisp. Suddenly I was smashed sideways by a fist. I flew through the air, only stopping when I smashed into the remains of the gym. My current attacker, Infernape followed. The fire monkey clearly took great pleasure in bashing me around. His fist smashed hard into the side of my head, I was finding it difficult to stay awake, but I knew if I fainted at this point I was dead. Most likely, literally.

Inferape's fist came bashing hard into the side of my skull, my vision blurred and darkened until I slipped into unconsciousness.

Summer's POV

I ran forward away from the smoke rising up out of Black Fire. My heart pounded in my chest, beating so loud I thought for sure that the entire world could hear it. Fire ran alongside me, her face was grim and serious. I continued to run until I as completely out of breath. At this point, the city was out of my sight.

"Vul?" Fire glanced up at me curiously.

I sighed. "I don't know Fire." looking down at the fire-type I continued. "Do you think Ghost is all right. After all he stayed behind for whatever reason he had. He did promise to meet up with us, but shouldn't he be here by now?" I voiced my main concern. Ghost should be here by now.

"Vulpix!" Fire was bristling at something in the bushes, her lips were pulled back threateningly and she had crouched into a battle position.

"What's wrong Fire?

The Vulpix only continued to growl, the sound rumbling deep in her chest.

I took a deep breath, ignoring the panic that as threatening to take control.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" I called out, still fighting off panic.

The bushes rustled and parted as a tall figure pushed his way through them. He had dark brown hair and ice blue eyes.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. My name's Vault, I was only looking for an old friend of mine and I'd heard rumors of him being in this area. You haven't happened to see anyone with one golden eye and one red have you?" Vault asked.

I was surprised. It sounded like he was talking about Ghost. "Are you referring to someone named Ghost?"

Vault raised an eye brow. "You know him?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I do. He's a friend of mine."

Vault cut me off before I could say anymore. "Friend? You're _friends _with Ghost?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that's what I just said. Why do you ask?"

"Because I've been searching for Ghost for years. You see, I used to know him when we were younger. Actually, we'd been best friends, even though I technically wasn't even suppose to speak to him."

I tilted my head. "What do you mean? Why weren't you allowed to speak to Ghost?"

Vault sighed now. "Well, I used to be part of an organization called Force of Fire. Force of Fire is a team lead by a man called Flare. Flare had found Ghost when Ghost was around five and brought him back to his team. Flare quickly learned of Ghost's ability, because at that point Ghost hadn't been old enough to control it fully. Flare pretty much raised Ghost to think that he had to obey and listen to Flare. That was anyway until he met me. I found it outrageous that Ghost believe that he had to obey Flare and showed him a whole new life style. One where he made his own decisions. Flare hated the new side to Ghost, especially when Ghost started disobeying. That's when life started getting harder for Ghost. Eventually, Flare even tried to kill Ghost. I stepped in that day and stopped Flare, but because of that, I am now also hunted by Force of Fire and since then, I've been trying to find Ghost."

I blinked down at Fire. Was Vault telling the truth? Did Ghost really ever had to go through something like that? If he did, it would explain why he was so distrusting of me at first.

"Really?"

Vault nodded. "So where is he?"

I frowned. "Well actually, right now I'm not quite sure. He had been with me down in Black Fire, but something big started happening and he told me to run and that he would meet up with me later, but I haven't seen him since." I swallowed, looking into Vault's ice blue gaze. "I think something might have happened to him.

Vault's hands clenched into fists. "Flare." He spat out the name with disgust and hatred.

"The leader of Force of Fire?" I asked. When Vault nodded, I felt my heart sink. "Does that mean Ghost is with Flare?"

"That would be my best guess." Vault replied. He reached into his pocket, pulling out two red and white pokeballs. He released the two Pokemon.

A small yellow Pokemon appeared from one of the pokeballs. It turned to face Vault with a question in its eyes. "Pikachu?"

From the other Pokeball emerged a navy blue Pokemon. It had three sharp white claws on each hand, and red feathers on its head. "Weavile." It nodded its head politely to its trainer.

"Weavile, Pikachu, I need your help. We have to go back to HQ and find Ghost. I believe he was taken by Flare." Vault's face became grim. "Assuming he's even alive still."

I spoke up softly. "He's alive Vault. I know it."

"Pix!" Fire agreed, raising her head to look up at Vault and his Pokemon.

Vault nodded. "Then why don't we pay Flare a little visit?"

I grinned at him, confidence flowed through me. We could do this. I know we could. I

let Vault lead the way, as we started off, toward the Head Quarter's of Force of Fire and where Ghost and Flare awaited.

**Sorry this chapter was a little short, but this was the best place I could find to stop. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally another chapter! Sorry it took so long, I had a case of writer's block and was uncertain of how to carry on the story. **

**I want to thank sharkpedofromverpets for adding her character Sharkie to the story. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

Slowly, I blinked my eyes open. Pain coursed through my body, as I struggled to remember what had happened. The memories soon came flooding back. I had been outside the gym in Black Fire, Flare had been there. I knew where I was. I was back at the Head Quarters of F.o.F.

I tried to find the strength to stand, but my knees gave out beneath my weight. Escape wasn't an option right now. My mind was racing, what was Flare wanted? If he was truly only after me for my abilities, then why did he take so long to track me down? I glanced at my surroundings, trying to find any possible weak points in the prison cell.

The only way out was through the metal barred gate at the front of the cell. I sighed in frustration, how was I going to get out? I can't even stand right now. Flare beat me. There's no hope for me now. I let these thoughts continue circling through my mind. I don't know how much time had passed when I heard footsteps approaching the cell.

Much to my surprise, a boy who appeared around 17 stood outside my cell. He had spiky blond hair and one light brown eye and one light blue. In his hands he held a plate with some strange undistinguishable food on it and a small bowl of water. The boy knelt down and slipped the plate through the bars. He quickly stood, turning back towards the exit. He glanced back over his shoulder.

"So it's true then." He stated simply. "You really don't know."

I looked at him confused. What was he talking about? I tried to stand again, finding that some of my strength had returned. "What do you mean?"

The boy smiled, "What we are. You don't know, do you?"

"No, I don't know." I said shaking my head. Wait, did he say we? "You just said we!"

The boy laughed. "Yes, there are many more of us. I'm one just as you are. We're called Shifters, half human, half Pokémon. We were created on an island called Avona. Now Avona is merely the name of the people who create our kind."

My eyes widened. I had been created? Something stirred deep within me. "We were created?"

The boy shrugged, "The originals were. A lot of us now a day, we are born. If you wanna know more about it, I'd find a way to ditch this place and head to Avona. Then you can learn as much as you please."

He turned and began walking away, disappearing out of sight. I was left alone, my mind churning over the new information. Was I created? Or had I been born? Who exactly were Avona? Thoughts and questions continued to whirl around my mind. I realized that I knew nothing about myself anymore. I know I'd spent my entire life in Embra, so how did I get here?

I walked over to the door and placed a hand on the metal. Nothing was going to stop me from escaping and learning the truth. Determination coursed through my body, filling me from head to toe. I narrowed my eyes and shifted into a Houndoom. If I could torch down a fence, then what's to say that I can't do the same to a metal door.

I braced myself and began charging a flamethrower. In order to make this work, it would have to be far beyond Flare's expectations of my ability. I fired the attack, hitting it in the center. The metal remained in one piece. I gritted my teeth together; it's never that simple is it?

With a sigh I shifted forms again. This time, I became a Weavile. Maybe, with the metal heated up, I would be able to cut through it. I charged at it, my claws aimed for the heated metal. The sound of claws on metal screeched a cacophony around me, echoing and bouncing off the walls.

I stepped back and crossed my arms. The door now had criss-crossing claw marks in the center. Apparently claws weren't going to work either. I aimed an array of Shadow Balls at it, still in the form of a Weavile.

The balls hit the center of the door with a mini explosion. With the dust and smoke cleared, the door still remained. Only now it was dented, charred and clawed. I shifted back into a human. I guess breaking out wasn't an option. My only way out of here, would be through trickery.

I returned to my original position at the back of the cell. It shouldn't be long before Flare sends someone for me. Or least, that would be my best guess. I slowly sunk onto the cold stone floor, letting my eyelids close. While I await my fate, it won't hurt to rest. I soon let myself fall away into the mindless state of sleep.

…..Summer's POV….

I don't know how long we'd been walking, but I personally, am beginning to tire. Although Vault himself doesn't appear to be the least bit exhausted. He was walking in front of me, every stride he took still full of energy.

Vault seemed to be in good spirits now. He really believes that we stand a chance against Flare. I myself find it hard to believe that we're really going to try to track him down. But I definitely want to find a way to help Ghost. I allowed a smile to spread across my lips. Ghost. He was such a strange person. I now know much more about him though. I never would've imagined that anyone could have the kind of past he did. It really makes me realize how lucky I am to have the life I do.

Ahead of me, Vault came to a stop; he was staring out at the form of a girl. She stood on the path ahead of us. Much to my surprise, a red and white dragon like creature floated in the air next to her. I had read a little about this Pokemon before, but I'd never actually seen one. The girl turned towards us, her light green eyes meeting our gaze. She had brown hair that went midway down her back; her eyes were light green with streaks of blue. She wore a light blue shirt with a Vaporeon on it and a pair of jeans. Around her neck, she wore a purple scarf. The girl appeared to have been resting before Vault and I showed up.

Vault stepped forward, giving a polite nod. "Hello"

The girl's light green eyes darted over to Vault; she appeared on edge about something. I smiled at her as I tried to think of what possibly could be wrong. My eyes wandered over to the Latias that floated next to her. Then the though hit me, duh1 She has A Latias with her. Latias are legendary Pokemon. My best bet is that no one as suppose to see her Latias.

I stepped past Vault smiling at the girl. "Hello there, my name's Summer. It's a pretty rare sight to see a Latias, especially way out here in the Embra region." I commented, trying to break the ice.

Beside me, Vault smiled. "I'm Vault." He paused for a moment as a thought crossed his mind. "Hey, you haven't happened to see a boy with black hair or any dark type Pokemon around, have you?"

The girl shook her head. "No, why?" She still seemed cautious, but she was visibly more relaxed.

"A friend of ours went missing. It's most likely that he was kidnapped actually." Vault said. It became apparent to me, that he was thinking over carefully what he would say next.

"Really? How long ago?" The girl asked, she seemed genuinely concerned.

"Oh, I don't know. He's been missing for several days now." Vault glanced over at me. His eyes held a sense of hopelessness.

The girl frowned. "I'll help you look for him." She offered. "The name's Sharkie by the way."

I smiled at Sharkie. "Thanks."

"No problem." She glanced up the path ahead of us. "So is this the direction they went?"

Vault frowned; uncertainty flickered in his dark eyes. "I'm assuming so. My best guess is that they'd take him back to HQ."

Sharkie looked over at Vault. "HQ?"

Vault nodded. "Yeah, our friend, Ghost, was kidnapped by an organization known as Force of Fire, or F.o.F for short."

Sharkie nodded in understanding.

I wanted to get off the topic of Force of Fire and Ghost's capture. Part of me felt like it was my fault Ghost ended up caught; I was after all, the last one with him. I surveyed the trail for a different topic.

"Hey Sharkie?" I began looking over at the young girl. "What's your Pokemon's name?" I asked quickly.

Sharkie smiled. "This is Miki; we've known each other for quite a while now." The smile faded from her face. "But no one else can know about her."

I nodded. "Ok." I drew out Fire's Pokeball and released the fox Pokemon from the ball. The Vulpix immediately surveyed her surroundings. Her light brown eyes rested on Sharkie and Miki. "This is my partner Fire."

Fire smiled happily at the trainer and her Latias. "Vul vul pix!"

Vault began walking down the narrow path, his features were grim. I followed behind walking slightly ahead of Sharkie. The girl still seemed to have her guard up.

We traveled in silence for most of our journey. Our progress seemed unbearably slow to me, but Vault insisted on being cautious. He knew the paths we were travelling on well, but he usually led us off and small detours. His reasoning behind this I am still unaware of. Fire often ran ahead on the trail scoping out the paths.

The small Pokemon seemed to understand the importance of finding Ghost. Our journey led us deeper and deeper into a seemingly endless wood. If I hadn't been with Vault I probably never would've found my way to F.o.F HQ.

Several days went by in this manner, never stopping for rest. Eventually, Vault had stopped using the common trails for good. He explained that F.o.F patrols often come that way and we couldn't afford to be seen.

Finally, the trees began to slowly thin out. We soon found ourselves staring at large black iron gates. F.o.F's symbol was carved into the center of the gate. Resting behind the gate, was a enormous silver building. Seemingly thousands of grunts stood by the entrances and main gates. They all had one thing in common; their eyes. Each of the grunts had multi-colored eyes, just like Ghost. Well, maybe not the same colors but, they clearly were unlike average grunts.

Next to me, Vault cussed under his breath. "They're Shifters."

**That wraps up this chapter. Thanks for reading! I have a start on the next chapter already and hopefully I will get the next one up much quicker. **

**Thanks ~ Secrets of the Moonlight**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finished another chapter! This is probably one of my quickest chapters. This time it didn't take me very long. Thanks for the reviews! It probably won't be until next week before I can get another chapter up. I barely finished this one before Exams. Anyway, enjoy!**

Ghost's POV

I awoke to the sound of fighting. The moves seemed to shake the entire foundation of the building. What on Earth could possibly be going on? Pounding feet on the stairs informed me of a group of people charging down into the prison.

The same boy from before, raced over from the staircase to my cell. Good…..he's..still..here" He panted, leaning his weight onto the bars. He had four other's with him; Two girls and two boys.

Maybe they'll tell me what's going on. "What's going on out there anyway?"

They blond boy ignored me, still up against the bars. One of the girl's however, stepped up to my cell door. "You're Ghost right?" She asked. She had light blue hair like a Glaceon's fur. One of her eyes was a light blue, the other was silver. "I'm Icy by the way"

"Ghost." I replied carefully. She was clearing more sociable than the blond boy. "So what is going on out there?"

Icy shrugged. "Apparently there's been some kind of break in."

"Break in?" I echoed. Who would be stupid enough to try to get into this place?

"Yup. Two girls and a boy. They started fighting there way in over an hour ago."

The blond boy glared at Icy, his gaze cold. "What are you doing?" He hissed. "You can't just go around giving out information, he's a _prisoner_."

Icy rolled her eyes. "Would you relax Spar? Nothings going to happen." She glanced over at me. "Besides, he's a Shifter like us."

"Ha!" Spar crossed his arms. "Like us you say. He's _nothing_ like us."

One of the guys walked over to Spar. A playful smile danced on the edge of his lips. "Why isn't he like us Spar?" The guy's orange and brown eyes were playful.

"Oh just shut it Bone." Spar retorted.

Bone proceeded to ignore Spar's remark and looked over at me. "So you're the famous Ghost?"

"Famous?" I felt uncomfortable. Now what were these people talking about?

"Oh yes, famous." His eyes flashed. "Didn't you know that Ghost?"

I shrugged, "N-no, not really."

"Interesting." Bone shrugged. He glanced over at Spar once more. "So anyway Spar, what were Flare's orders again?"

"Our orders were to simply check on the prisoner. Nothing more that that was said." Spar replied.

I had stepped back away from the bars. The three people, who were they? The thought of Summer crossed my mind, but I quickly shook it off. Summer wouldn't have been able to track Flare to here. Even if she did, she only has Fire, would she really attempt to fight her way in? I shook my head. It couldn't be Summer, she had been alone. Icy had said that there were three people, not one.

My attention was soon drawn to the sounds of whispers coming from the group of Shifters. They were huddled together, arguing about something with hushed voices.

Finally one of them backed away from the group. She had long silver hair and one maroon eye, one violet. The girl walked over to the door, gripping something tightly in her hand.

"Xela." Spar hissed from behind. "What are you doing?"

Xela glanced over her shoulder at Spar, a diabolical grin curving across her lips. "I think it's about time we had a little fun around here."

From my spot behind the bars, I heard a small click as the door swung open. Xela crossed her arms, amusement danced across her features. "Well, are you coming or not?"

I scrambled through the door, my mind was racing. What were they doing? I thought they said their orders were only to check on me.

Icy grinned. "Great. Let's get started!"

I stopped, "WAIT!"

The group of Shifters all turned towards me. "What?" Bone demanded, his voice rang with irritation.

"What is going on around here?" I asked quietly. I was determined not to move until they explained.

Icy laid her hand on my shoulder, still smiling softly. "Well, you see, ever since we were sent to Embra from Avona, we've had the dream of freedom." A look of longing came across her face. "You know, doing what you want, when you what. No longer having to obey others commands. Making all your own choices. That's a dream we all share."

Icy was gazing at the stairs, slowly her gaze shifted over to me. "You might be our only chance of freedom."

"M-me?" I was taken aback. How was I their only chance?

Icy nodded. "You're they only Shifter that's ever lived freely. Well, completely free anyway. You didn't have to answer to anyone."

Bone took over talking. "Our hopes are that maybe if the other Shifter's see some of us fighting against Flare, we can take down Force of Fire and finally gain our freedom."

"I'll do what I can to help you." I said softly. It was true, even if these people, well Shifters, even if they were once my enemies, they were that no longer.

The last Shifter, whose name I still don't know, now spoke quietly. "We have to hurry. The three fighting outside won't be able to hold up much longer." His hair was coal black. One eye was emerald green, the other a faded red.

"You're right." Spar spoke out. He made his way to the door, before pausing. "It may be wiser to do this as Pokemon. After all, we don't know how the others will react."

The four other Shifters nodded. Icy became a Glaceon, Bone a Marowak. Xela shifted into a Weavile and the fourth Shifter disappeared all together.

Spar was already in the form of a Jolteon. The Pokemon looked up at me expectantly. For a moment I was confused. What were they waiting for? Then a thought crossed my mind. They wanted me to Shift. I quickly shifted into the form of Umbreon.

Spar led the way up the stairs, bursting out onto the first floor. Shifters were scattered all about, some nursing wounds, others preparing for battle.

Spar ran over to a Charizard that was currently heading towards the door.

"Boomer! Wait!" Spar called, dashing in front of the fire Pokemon.

Boomer looked down at Spar, confused. "Spar? I thought you were supposed to be watching the prisoner?"

"I am. Well, I was." Spar began, glancing over at us. "But that's not important right now. We need you not to fight the humans."

"And why not?" He demanded, annoyance spread across his face.

"Because, they're on our side."

"Our side? What are you saying?" Boomer demanded once more.

"They can help us Boomer." Spar was looking up at the Charizard with hope in his eyes.

"Haven't you ever wanted to leave this life style behind and make your own decisions?"

Boomer nodded. Despite this, he still pushed his way out the door.

Icy ran over to Spar. "What now?"

Spar sighed. "I don't know. I guess this is going to be harder than I'd originally thought."

…..Summer's POV…

I don't know how long we'd been battling, but it would appear that we've barely made a dent on their defenses.

Having Sharkie with us had definitely improved our chances of success. As the thought crossed my mind, I glanced over at the young girl. She had all of her Pokemon out, fighting with everything they had. Even from my distance, I could hear her shouting orders.

"Chelsea!" She instructed a powerful Jolteon, "Thunder!" Her next command was given to a Hydreigon. "Rosalea, Hyper Voice!" Her final command was given to Miki. "Miki Physic!"

Vault was not only instructing his Pokemon but fighting himself. For the most part, he allowed his Pokemon to fight on their own, without his commands.

I returned my thoughts to my own battle. Fire was working hard to defeat a Liepard. The small fox Pokemon dashed this way and that, dodging attacks while searching for an opening to fire some attacks of her own.

The door to the building flew open as a massive Charizard burst through. The Pokemon gave a mighty roar. Our opponents ceased fighting, all turning their attention to the fire dragon. The Charizard glanced back through the door and gave another roar.

A Jolteon came dashing forward, surprise written across his face.

"Jolt, jolteon?" The Pokemon asked.

"Charizard!" It bellowed in reply.

The Jolteon raised its head proudly. Its features blurred and it became human. The boy raised his voice as he spoke. "Fellow Shifters!" He began, "There is little reason to fight. I know many of you despise humans with a heated passion and you are not alone there, but do not forget that here, humans rule us."

The boy surveyed the group of Pokemon. "These three humans have not harmed us, no more than they had to anyway. We are only fighting them because we were ordered to. And who ordered us? Humans. Members of F.o.F. I don't know about all of you, but I refuse to fight. I will not risk my own safety for the likes of F.o.F. when they are merely watching from afar."

The group of Pokemon slowly, blurred, one by one becoming human. Until soon, only the Charizard remained Pokemon. Finally, even the Charizard took on human form. He still however, towered over the other Shifters.

"Listen up!" The large Shifter called out, his voice rang with authority. "I know many of you personally, and I know you have more pride than to continue someone else's dirty work." The Shifter's eyes darted around the assembled group, stopping at the three of us. "Now I don't know why three humans penetrated F.o.F's defences, but Spar seems to believe that they mean us no harm. For this reason, I say we should give these humans I chance to explain themselves."

Vault glanced around at the Shifters as returned his Pokemon to their Pokeballs. "Well, I can't exactly say that I know what exactly just happened, but I will say this. My friends and I don't want to fight you. We came here searching for a friend of ours that Flare had captured. He is a Shifter like you and one of Flare's biggest enemies." Vault paused, watching the ripple of surprise spread throughout the Shifters. "We came here in hopes of helping him and we won't give up until he is away from Flare."

The large Shifter nodded. "His words seem true enough to me. I will not fight against them." The Shifter made his way over to where we stood. "They call me Boomer. I will help you to rescue your friend."

The Shifter that had first spoken raced over to us. "I'm Spar. I too will help you, as will my four friends." Spar went silent for a moment before speaking once more. "What is your friend's name?"

This time I spoke up. "His name is Ghost."

"Ghost?" Spar echoed. "Ghost is fine, he's currently inside with my friends."

My heart leapt with joy. "Really?"

Spar nodded.

Slowly and gradually, other Shifters made their way over to our group, agreeing to help us out. I allowed a smile to spread across my lips at this. It looks like we won.

All of the sudden, a loud explosion was heard from HQ. A girl with light blue hair came sprinting out of the flaming building. "SPAR!"

She fell at the feet of the blond Shifter.

"Icy?! Are you okay? What's happened?" Spar asked quickly, concern filling his voice. He crouched down next to Icy, helping her to her feet.

Icy's eyes were frantic as she spoke in a soft whisper. "F-Flare…..he's coming."

**Cliff hanger ending dun dun dun duunn! Thanks for reading!**

**~ Secrets of the Moonlight**


End file.
